


Karaoke Bar

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Dumb Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Suits (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, also a mention of someone who may or may not be mike ross, and his budding relationship with cecil, mentions of carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos check out the new hoppin' place in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamGaston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGaston/gifts).



> This is absolute and ridiculous crack. It was part of a prompt thing that my friend and I did together (we wrote separate things though). I made a numbered list of characters and she picked two numbers as well as a place and an activity. I ended up with Cecil and Harvey doing Karaoke in a strip club. It was written in a hurry. Written as a segment of Cecil's broadcast. May be OOC because it's dumb. _Super dumb _. You've been warned. So. Here we go.__

Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't know about you, but I've been eyeing that new strip club/karaoke bar that appeared in a giant puff of yellow smoke last weekend. Even some of the hooded figures have ventured out of the dog park to gather around the mysterious complex, with its flashing lights and softly thudding music. So last night, _❤Carlos❤_ and I decided to check it out, out of scientific and journalistic curiosity, of course.

While some buildings in our lovely town had no doors, this building was all doors. All exactly alike: dark wood with a grainy finish, bronze doorknob, and rectangular window through which we could see inside. Through some we could see things that might be considered too unsavory to mention on public radio. We passed those up in favor of one behind which people were chewing on handheld microphones.

We watched for a while, listening to people we've never seen before singing unfamiliar tunes. But we did manage to recognise a chant recited in the old language, though. She barely even looked at the words on the screen!

Anyway, eventually, my beautiful, perfect _☆Carlos☆_ managed to persuade me to try my own hand at this karaoke thing. Some guy, some slick-haired, sparkley-toothed, guy in this tailored suit, was asking for a partner. The less slick-haired but more guyish guy with him didn't seem interested, so I volunteered.

He already picked the song, something about a lunar landing by someone named Frank. I just rolled my eyes; honestly, hyperbole is one thing but going to the moon? Please.

The tune was easy enough to catch on to and, if the blush on my lovely _~Carlos's~_ face was anything to go by, the words were nice. We'll have to go again sometime so I can hear his gorgeous voice.

And now, before I anger Station Management, the weather.


End file.
